Bianca And Meloetta
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Bianca's constant farting and Meloetta's icing fascination have both propelled both of these two females to fame. So when they decide to go exploring the world together, they discover that there is more to them than their associated quirks...
1. Chapter 1

**Bianca And Meloetta  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Considering that I birthed these two infamous memes, it's only fitting that I make a story that crosses them over. Although it won't be as naughty as the Meloetta icing fanfic to allow this to be more accessible. And given that another certain story starring Meloetta is undeservingly becoming one of my most known fanfics on account of the fact that the title is incredibly easy to access, I went with this. So enjoy.

* * *

It was a pretty dark night in a lone cabin somewhere within the western boundaries of Route 6. It was pouring harshly outside, with the cabin being warm inside. The two temporary residents were Bianca and Aria Meloetta, both of them sharing their short comings as they sat across each other, sitting at a wooden table. Bianca farted loudly as she sighed heavenly, relishing in her rotten flatulence as Meloetta was munching on some vanilla icing inside her carton of the sweet stuff, placing her left paddle shaped hand in and out.

"So, Miss Meloetta, you really like icing?" Bianca asked as she had her hands on her big butt, pooting loudly as she felt her white striped panties obtain a new brown stain.

Meloetta nodded her head as she glanced back up at Bianca, not fazed by her smelly flatulence. "Yeah, and I have to say, Bianca, your farts are really loud and stinky!" She innocently giggled as she closed her eyes. "You're like a fart factory! You keep pumping them out!"

Bianca smiled as she let out another deep pitched poot, now causing her white dress to get a brown stain. "Well, I do have to admit, I love farting, but sometimes my oven bakes a bit too many brownies..." Glancing back at her butt as she tooted again, she noticed the stain, sighing. "That's the fifteenth dress I had to change tonight!"

"How many dresses do you go through?" Meloetta asked as she blinked with curiosity.

Bianca took off her stained white dress while keeping her stained white panties on, placing on a new white dress as she farted loudly in it, her visible butt cheeks vibrating from the loud fart. "Oh, I go through twenty five daily. I can't help it, my bowels produce quite a lot!"

Meloetta tilted her head to the right. "I take it that you eat a lot?"

Bianca chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, letting out a trumpet like fart. "Well, you could say that. It seems like I'm always hungry!"

Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, making Meloetta giggle as she nodded her head in agreement. "My, we do have more in common than I thought! Because so do I!" She then gasped as she got an idea, grabbing Bianca's hands and placing them in the carton of icing along with her own paddle shaped hands. "Say, wanna have an adventure around the world together?"

Bianca gasped as she pooted loudly, having used mud slap in her panties again as another brown stain visibly appeared on the back of her dress. "Do I?" She squealed as she nodded her head. "Let's go first thing in the morning!"

Both girls squealed with delight as they hugged each other, with Bianca's farting and Meloetta's stomach grumbling echoing into the dark, starry night.


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca and Aria Meloetta left their cabin as they were trekking through the words, as Bianca farted loudly several times while Meloetta ate her vanilla icing. The wild Pokemon there fled as they tried not to smell Bianca's flatulence as the two came up to a large tree with a bluish warp portal in it.

"Oh hey, look at this!" Bianca exclaimed as she pointed at the warp portal, blinking as she continued letting out tuba like bouts of gas. "It's one of those warp thingies!"

Meloetta tilted her head to the right as she murmured, placing her left paddle shaped hand on her face. "Oh gosh, you think it would lead us to somewhere away from Unova?"

Bianca rubbed the back of her head with her left hand. "I don't see why not!"

Meloetta gulped down her icing as she placed the red lid back on the carton, putting it underneath her black dress. "Well, if you think it's a good idea to test it, then so be it!" She stated as she floated in, with Bianca farting her way in, using her gas like fuel. The warp portal then disappeared entirely, not leaving a single trace.


	3. Chapter 3

Farting Bianca and icing obsessed Meloetta were both holding onto each other, their eyes closed as they then simultaneously opened their eyes, to see that they ended up in a familiar forested area. Bianca and Meloetta stood up, to see that they were in the hub of the famous Click Clock Wood.

"Oh my gosh! The Click Clock Wood!" Meloetta joyfully exclaimed as she began rubbing her right paddle shaped hand slowly in her carton of icing, feeling goosebumps. "Even though I've already been here twice, it feels like an absolute joy to be in its presence!"

Bianca gleefully squealed with joy as she was bouncing up and down, letting out trumpet like farts as she did. "I know what you're saying, Meloetta! I, too, love this place, and am fond of its delicate fantasy nature!" She then let out a deep pitched poot as she gasped, grabbing Meloetta's left hand. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking!"

Meloetta's eyes widened with joy as she nodded her head, smiling. "Yeah! Let's go around all seasons and give the inhabitants the joys of my icing and your farting!"

"That's my Meloetta!" Bianca exclaimed as she tooted again, with both of them gleefully heading into the spring portion of the Click Clock Wood, with Bianca farting slightly louder each step of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Bianca and Aria Meloetta were now in the spring vwersion of the Click Clock Wood, with Meloetta chucking her vanilla icing everywhere onto the enemies and the green, tall grass, while Bianca farted to her heart's content, making the annoying green colored Big Clucker birds scream as they fell out of their holes, dying. The orange snarebear plant started snapping at them as it got rather annoyed, with both Bianca and Meloetta giggling.

"Teehee! We're really doing a good job at annoying these weird creature!" Meloetta exclaimed as she tossed a carton of chocolate icing at the purple colored Grumblin Hood walking in front of them.

Bianca clapped her hands together as she bounced with glee, letting out louder farts by the bounce. "Oh! You're quite the hitter, Meloetta! You're doing a great job!"

Meloetta giggled as she slightly blushed, holding her paddle shaped hands together as she stuck her tongue out. "Oh Bianca... you're too kind..." She winked as she began floating around the giant brown tree, with Bianca dashing up to the tree, farting her way up like a rocket propeller.


	5. Chapter 5

Farting Bianca farted her way up the giant brown tree as Aria Meloetta, who had a head start, was already circling around it, going higher and higher as she was firing white, sweet blobs of vanilla icing at the orange snarebear plants, which glared at her angrily.

"Golly, this is really fun!" Meloetta exclaimed as she spun her body around, giggling as she felt the sweet spring breeze all over her body. "If I were to move anywhere from my current home, I'm definitely living here!"

Bianca landed on top of the Zubba beehive, her flatulent butt smacking down as she pooted again, giggling as she placed her hands on her face. "Oopsie whoopsie, I made a poopsie!"

This did not enlighten the Zubbas, who felt Bianca fart on their beehive as they all buzzed out, with the Zubba King himself being the last Zubba to exit as they all glared at Bianca.

The Zubba King pointed at Bianca, his eyes turning red with rage. "Zubbas, **destroy her!**"

The Zubbas all started ramming into Bianca, who screamed as she farted in fright, not being able to use her powerful gas to repel the angry cartoony wasps off. Meloetta stopped going around the tree as she could see the Zubbas attacking Bianca, gasping as she placed her paddle shaped hands on her face.

"Oh no! Bianca's being attacked!" Meloetta exclaimed so obviously as she shook her arms, being determined. "I have to save her, and fast!" She then floated down, going as fast as she could to rescue Bianca, who was heavily wounded by the Zubbas' brutal take downs.


	6. Chapter 6

Bianca was being chased by the Zubbas, who was tackling into her gassy butt as Aria Meloetta swooped down and grabbed Bianca by the arms, flying up towards the cloudy, rainy sky.

"Don't let go of me, Bianca!" Meloetta exclaimed as she looked down, feeling how heavy Bianca was. "Jeeze, you have more junk in the trunk than I imagined!"

Bianca giggled as she farted loudly, closing her eyes. "Well, it's all those burritoes that make my big fat butt so huge and gassy! I gotta keep my wide hips, you know!"

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"This is stupid! It's a horrific combination of two overused Pokemon memes involving icing and flatulence! Ridiculous! Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus deserves to be flamed for this shameful combo! I've seen better fetishes in the dictionary!"_

* * *

"Who was that?" Bianca asked as she pooted loudly again, pooping herself yet again as her white dress had a much larger brown stain on the back. "It sounded like Christopher Lloyd!"

Meloetta shook her head as she felt some stings shot at her back from the Zubbas. "Nevermind! We have to get out of here!" She exclaimed as she went to the second highest point in the Click Clock Wood, going right through the door as the Zubbas buzzed around it.


	7. Chapter 7

"We'll be nice and save in here." Meloetta commented as she took out a carton of vanilla icing and placed her right paddle shaped hand into it, sucking up the sweet, succulent vanilla icing right from the carton itself.

Bianca nodded in agreement as she closed the door. "Yeah! Those dumb bees can't catch up now!" She then farted in fright as she noticed all of the whiplashes whipping about. "Uh... uh..."

Bianca and Meloetta were faced with whiplashes that cracked back and forth, the two girls looking at each other as they whimpered, holding onto each other.

"I don't think my icing can cool me down from these things!" Meloetta exclaimed as she trembled, wrapping her arms around Bianca.

Bianca hugged Meloetta tightly as she let out a deep pitched, tuba like poot, followed by a squishing sound as her eyes widened. "I'm glad I packed a lot of clean panties, because as much as I enjoy baking brownies, sometimes there are moments where it's not right to do it..."

Meloetta looked at Bianca with disgust and shock as she pulled away, shaking her head as she picked up her carton of icing, holding it tightly as she stuck her tongue out, her eyes closed as she shook her head.

"Eww, Bianca! Just **eww!**" Meloetta exclaimed as she shook her head. "That is the grossest thing I've heard in my life!"

Bianca placed her hands on her hips as she pooted again. "Wait a minute, you're contradicting yourself! You said that you were amazed that I poop myself daily at the very beginning of the story!" She pinpointed as she shook her head, with a wet bubbly fart coming out of her brown stained butt.

"Yeah, well that was history," Meloetta remarked as she shuddered, retorting with a sly reference, "And history's about to change."

And with that, immediately followed awkward silence.


End file.
